


Always Together

by Clandestine_Dragon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Dragon/pseuds/Clandestine_Dragon
Summary: Basically just smut between these three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much Kingdom Hearts, and even less threesomes. The last one was in fact years ago. But these three are so perfect together I had to give it a shot.
> 
> I edit my own work and I miss a lot, so apologies in advance.

Terra lay flat on his back, unable to fully brush away the nervousness that lay in the pit of his stomach. Though there was no one in the countless worlds out there that he trusted more, his muscles were tight with the urge to flee in an instant. He was reminded of another time he hadn't been able to move his body, his time in the Enchanted Dominion where his mind had gone blank, and the next thing he knew he'd taken a heart so pure it had not even a shred of darkness in it.

The brunet shuddered at the thought, then flinched momentarily when a warm, gentle hand caressed his cheek soothingly. He marveled at being able to do so so suddenly, before realizing that the bind spell had been dropped. “Terra?” Aqua's voice was a threaded with concern. “If you say your word, we'll stop, remember?”

Ventus, to left of him, nodded in agreement, pressing a comforting kiss on his chest right where his heart was. Terra found himself able to relax beneath their reassurances, and sent them both a shaky smile in turn. “I'm alright. Keep going.” Aqua nodded at him, drawing her hand away to recast bind on him, once again robbing him of all movement and placing him fully in his best friends' hands.

This wasn't the same as being controlled or manipulated. He had decided, of his own volition, to be here with the two people he loved the most, to trust them with everything. Even if he couldn't say the same about anywhere else, he could be safe here, with Aqua and Ven on either side of him.

For a moment, Ven seemed to hesitate, looking up at the beautiful blunette for guidance. She smiled at him beautifully, and nodded, and that seemed to push the blond into action. Ventus looked down, meeting Terra's gaze briefly before he was moving out of the older man's line of sight. He wondered at the little blond's intentions only for a moment, suddenly finding himself occupied with Aqua's hands nimbly flitting about his clothing.

In a matter of seconds she had deftly removed the red straps about his upper body, delicate fingers grazing across his cloth covered pectorals in a teasing manner. Terra exhaled a little more sharply, barely noticeable unless you were watching for it. Aqua's lips quirked, eyes shining a little more brightly then. She was undoubtedly looking for it. Her fingers mapped his body with more determination then, reaching to rid him of his pants.

Another exhale escaped, and he could stop the color thatbloomed on his cheeks as he was suddenly bared for them both to see. It had been a good while since the last time. Terra closed his eyes, and if he had been able to, would have turned his head shyly.

Above him, Ven giggled. He felt the petal soft press of Aqua's lips on his reddened cheeks and only flushed harder. A shock went through him when his half-interested length was suddenly grasped, forcing his eyes to open. Aqua had a sweet smile, but when she spoke it was a gentle chide. “Pay attention, Terra.”

He tried to nod, forgetting himself. Then forced out a strained, “A-alright.” He was rewarded for his trouble with a velvety stroke to his cock, effectively bringing it to full attention in Aqua's slender hand. A small, pleased gasp escaped before he could even think of holding it back. The blunette continued rubbing for a few moments before pulling away. It was jarring when he was unable to instinctively buck his hips.  
He was divested of his shirt then, the skintight fabric rolling off of his skin slowly as the two worked to adjust his larger frame accordingly. He caught a glimpse of Ven's golden spikes behind him before he was once again flat on his back, unable to look around past where his eyes alone could see.

Now he was completely exposed, bare skin a feast for the two around him. A small noise, a faint whine, left his throat at the thought. A larger noise escaped then, a groan, when there were suddenly a pair of lips on the column of his neck, suckling gently at the sensitive skin. He couldn't even twitch away, and somehow that made it all the better. Terra was helpless.

But Ven and Aqua would always take care of him.

A small, breathless gasp came out, and it was almost cathartic to just let loose the noise willingly. Aqua's lips continued their path on his skin, going on a little journey of their own, one that only made sense to her, but brought small, growing ripples of pleasure to his body. “A-Aqua...” he murmured, wanting to reach out to return her touches.

A pair of hands touched his shoulders then, and he strained in an attempt to see Ventus, but the blond was still out of sight. “Ven...” he called out, a longing quality to his voice. He wanted to see both of his lovers.

“I'm here, Terra.” the blond said reassuringly, the hands on his shoulders squeezing to mirror his words. The hands pulled away, drawing a displeased groan from the brunet, and an amused laugh from Ven and Aqua each. Thankfully, the blunette at least continued her ministrations on his body at, making her way down to his naval, now adding her tongue to the mix, here and there, leaving little spots of moisture on his skin.

A breeze picked up then, gently flowing across his skin, subtly cooling each patch, causing gooseflesh to pop up and a shiver to tremble his frame. Aqua took note and retraced her steps, tongue now effectively lapping at him, sucking on his abdomen, at his collarbone, and then each of his nipples in turn, all the while that teasing little breeze cooling each spot that she touched.

It struck Terra then that the room that they were in shouldn't have any kind of draft. It sunk in a moment later who was responsible and once again his eyes sought out the location of Ventus. The devious blond was nowhere to be seen still, and he couldn't give it much thought because Aqua was suddenly much lower, warm breath in between his legs. 

She didn't drag this out too much, pulling his cock into the wet heat of her mouth with only a few seconds of hesitation. Around the same time, he felt a calloused hand palm gently at the balls right beneath. Terra let out a low groan at the sudden attention he hadn't felt in so long, eyes drifting closed. This time no one stopped him, instead, Aqua flit her talented tongue along the head of his dick before diving down, swallowing him to the base, then back up again in a maddening rhythm. The hand down lower continued its ministrations for only a few minutes before pulling away.

He felt a weight on his chest then, and opened his eyes, finding Ventus hovering above him, completely naked, with a mischievous smile. Terra attempted to speak, but his mostly unformed words were swallowed by the blond's mouth. Ven coaxed his tongue into action, playfully prodding at his before darting backwards, inviting Terra into the depths of his mouth. The brunet was glad then, that his head had been mostly untouched by the binding magic, following Ven eagerly and taking over the kiss.

The blond sat down fully then, bringing attention to his own cock, completely filled out and a little wet. Slowly, as their tongues danced together, Ven slowly started moving his hips, grinding into the toned planes of Terra's stomach. It was obvious then, that Aqua was watching eagerly, because as Ventus picked up a pattern, the blunette followed suit. When the blond pressed upwards, Aqua pulled up, and when Ven grinded back down, the woman sunk back down to the base. And judging by the occasional, faint hum, he could only imagine that she wasn't being idle in her own pleasures. He quivered at the thought, kissing Ven more vigorously, getting dangerously close to the peak.

At once, as if they knew exactly how close – and maybe they did – both Ven and Aqua pulled away. Terra groaned, an almost agonized noise as the warmth left him, that gentle breeze picking up again to brush against his glistening length.

“Not yet, Terra.” Aqua murmured. Ventus shuffled forward a little before making a complete 180, and Terra found himself face-to-face with the blond's shapely backside. As Ven pressed backwards insistently, he felt a pressure suddenly go around the base of his cock and he blinked. “Aqua?” the brunet inquired hesitantly, noting that the material was cool metal and realizing what it was.

The blunette didn't respond. Ven however, spoke up, voice a low, needy little whine. “Terra...” he wiggled his ass and Terra felt the binding spell release its hold on his head.

“Don't keep Ven waiting.” Aqua said softly. Then he heard the tell-tale signs of lips meeting wetly as Ventus leaned forward. Terra groaned at the thought, and wished he could actually see them up above him. He wasn't in such a bad spot though, in the end, and he eagerly followed his lovers' direction, nestling between Ventus' cheeks and licking at the furled entrance found there.

As he deftly worked at the blond's tight entrances, dipping a little deeper with each stroke of his tongue, he felt Aqua's hand return to his dick. This time she was just grasping the base, and anticipation abruptly grew in the pit of Terra's stomach. He was rewarded a moment later by her silken heat suddenly sinking down on him, and he moaned into Ven's ass, tongue losing its movements for a moment, halfway buried.

He could hear Aqua's quiet keening, then she started moving, and he would've come right then had she not secured the cock ring around him already. As it was, he shuddered, feeling terribly unfulfilled and longing coursed through him.

Terra had a feeling this would be a long night.

He blinked when he heard Ven grumble above him, hips gyrating in an attempt to get him to move his tongue again, and Terra smiled fondly. He flicked his tongue, pressing in a little deeper, struggling more than he normally would due to only having use of his mouth.

As if sensing his struggle, Aqua released another portion of the binding spell, this time on his arms. Terra immediately took advantage, reaching up to wrap his hands around both of Ven's cheeks, spreading him apart and pressing in deeper, as deeply as his tongue alone could manage. Above him, the blond moaned, hips twitching, shifting in an eager attempt to get more inside of him. He heard Aqua again, this time a little louder, as she started moving faster.

“You look so good, Ven.” she praised quietly. Their lips met audibly again. “You really want Terra inside you, don't you?” Aqua asked, voice breathy, and eager to hear the answer.

Ven shook with the force of his nod, gasping his response. “Y-Yeah...I do!”

“Really soon, okay? I'm almost...” Terra groaned beneath them, listening to their exchange. Knowing what was next, he lathered his fingers in saliva before pressing them hurriedly into Ventus. The blond whimpered, leaning forward, hand reaching out. A second later, Aqua moaned out, hips losing their rhythm a little. “V-Ven!” From his angle, Terra could see the blond's hand moving. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine his younger lover's calloused fingers massaging Aqua's clit. Once again, a non-orgasm washed over him, and he groaned in a way that he couldn't deny was a little pathetic.

“Terra, Ven!” Aqua cried out, and she slowed, twitching as she came, juices coating his dick sloppily. A few minutes later, she weakly pulled herself off, and Ventus removed Terra's fingers before taking her place at Terra's groin. As Ven positioned himself above the brunet's head eagerly, Aqua crawled up his side. They smiled at each other, panting, Terra's as strained as the blunette's was blissful. He turned to look at Ven next who had his aching cock in hand, ass positioned over it eagerly. Their blue eyes met and the blond grinned happily, sliding down slowly, tight ass slowly encasing him once again.

Terra moaned weakly before looking back at Aqua, who was now a little more firm as she climbed partially on him. Her bare breasts pressed into him as she leaned forward to push their lips together. Her dance was lazier than Ven's, mostly due to her recent release, but also because she was steadier than the blond. Terra loved that difference between them, and wondered how he matched up.

He was dragged away from those thoughts by Ventus starting to move, movements quick from the get-go, clearly ready to ride out his turn, Terra's name slipping from his lips along with a pleased moan. Aqua pulled away, head going left to also look at the blond, a fire in her eyes. She licked her lips, left hand going in between her legs, a slick noise audibly telling Terra her intentions. Terra watched hungrily, half from wanting to reach that spot himself, and half envy at her ability to come. He settled for reaching with one of his free hands around her, grabbing one of her breasts and massaging the supple flesh. 

At her noise of approval, Ventus opened his eyes from when he'd closed them, watching the two of them as he moved his hips. “Close...already.” Terra groaned his need, both wanting to see Ven fall apart, but also because he wanted desperately to follow. Aqua started moving her fingers faster, solely watching the blond now. The two lost themselves, Ven throwing his head back as he tightened around Terra, coming in bursts across his own chest, milking himself with one hand. Aqua quietly came a second time, eyes closed as she worked herself to completion. Terra could practically feel himself tear up in frustration as he once again was denied his own release.

Vaguely, he felt Ven pull off and couldn't decide if he was relieved or wanted it wrapped back around him. Aqua sat up as well, and for a few minutes, Terra just lay there, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned desperately. “Please....” he moaned out. “Me too...I want...” for a moment, it was so quiet that he almost snapped his eyes open in fear that they had left. But he heard shuffling at his feet, and his eyes opened slowly when he felt the last of the spell removed from his limbs. Aqua and Ven looked up at him, both wearing loving smiles, and Terra swallowed thickly, feeling his throat tighten at the sight.

Slowly, gently, Aqua removed the ring she had encased around the base of his length, and Terra sighed in slight relief. He hissed moments later when her full lips wrapped around his balls, Ventus quickly following suit with his lips around his cock. A low, drawn out moan left his throat, a needy, wanting sound.

Together, between his legs, his lovers worked together on bringing him to a much-needed release, sucking and licking him to a moaning, desperate mess. “Aqua....Ven...!” he cried out, feeling ready to explode.

Aqua pulled away, looking up at him and smiling teasingly as Ventus swallowed him down whole. “Come on, Terra, show us what you've got.” she encouraged heatedly, and that was it. Terra let out strained shout, balls drawing up as he finally came, gushing into Ven's mouth, enough that some of it spilled out even as he swallowed as much as he could. Aqua was quick to lick up the remains that dripped down, however, and Terra couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, head falling back, body a bundle of nerves.

A time later, he couldn't be counted on to tell when, he felt two warm bodies press onto either side of him. The shorter one on the left snuggled in close, going limp very quickly as he succumbed to sleep. On his right a softer, taller body stayed awake at least long enough to press a gentle kiss to his lips before following suit.

Terra smiled, letting himself succumb to a darkness that was as gentle as the light. He was safe here as long as he had Ven and Aqua.


End file.
